


Helpless

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Washed Clean 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, washed clean verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Rex gets talked into signing up for classes at Ahsoka's college. It doesn't go too bad. By midterms, he finally has a date with Ahsoka.Washed Clean Verse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Fic for Darth Abby, set in her Washed Clean Verse. This is likely the only time I will ever write Rexsoka lmao

Rex couldn't believe he was doing this. Of course, Cody thought it was hilarious to tease him about it, but his brother also kept saying how proud he was of Rex. While the blond still wasn't sure about this, but he had already signed up, and Ahsoka was waiting for him to meet her on campus.

It felt weird being on the college campus as a _student_.

Ahsoka found him first, and he gave a small sigh of relief. People had been staring at him, and it had been getting unnerving.

“I can't believe you actually signed up for campus classes!” Ahsoka grinned, and hugged him tightly. He grinned back at her, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

He was so gone on her. He never felt as helpless about his feelings as he did around her.

“Cody only teased me relentlessly about it.” He drawled, smiling a bit. Ahsoka let out a small laugh as she led him towards their first class. He may have purposely decided on taking the same classes as Ahsoka, or at least most of them. In his defense, it was better to be in a class with someone you knew, than with nobody you knew.

Ben just kind of stared at him as he and Ahsoka sat down. They still had five minutes before class started, and Cody's neighbor just looked at him.

“Um. Yes?” He asked.

“... Tell your brother I owe him a beer.” The man said, before turning around to finish writing on the blackboard. Ahsoka looked confused as Rex groaned, burying his face into his hands. _Of course_ Cody made a bet with the older man. He was sure that he'd leave class and find a message from Wolffe congratulating him on signing up for classes. It wasn't even like he had that many. He only had three classes, and all three were with Ahsoka, who had _five_. How did she even manage that?

By the time his classes were done, he decided he was in way over his head and was half way convinced he should drop the classes and stick with online classes for the rest of his life. The only reason he _hadn't_ already decided to do that was because Ahsoka promised she'd help him with homework and projects and notes.

He made the decision to stay when he read Cody's text.

“:I know I've been teasing you about being a student again, but I really am proud of you.:” It reminded him that he was really the only one in their family taking college classes, whether they were online or on-campus.

It wasn't even that bad, Rex had decided as midterms approached. Cody had managed to help him with some homework, when Ahsoka had her own trouble with it. He knew his brother would support him in anything, but after graduating high school, he had never expected Cody to help him with homework ever again. Though, to be fair, he had never expected to _have_ homework after leaving high school.

Barriss was pretty cool too, though she didn't spend much time with him. She had other classes to be at, and was intent on smirking at him whenever she _did_ join him and Ahsoka for lunch and study sessions. He didn't realize why until a week before finals.

She bailed out early, saying she had to get home. Cody was at work for night shift, and that left Rex and Ahsoka alone with Fives and Echo for company. Fives was curled up against Rex, and Echo was sleeping in the dog bed, content as he could be without his wild brother out of their bed. Rex and Ahsoka were, meanwhile, working on their project for Ben's class. Playing from Rex's Spotify playlist was the Hamilton MixTape's _Helpless_.

Glancing up at Ahsoka as she spoke, Rex realized just how close they were to each other. His friend looked up, and paused in talking. Rex didn't know what came over him, but he leaned closer to her, until his lips hit hers. He started to pull back, but Ahsoka reached up and pulled him back down into a kiss, and he let out a small grunt. Homework forgotten, Rex soon found himself leaning back against the couch, his legs stretched out on the floor as Ahsoka sat on his lap. Rex had never thought he'd ever end up making out with someone. That was usually Cody's sort of thing, but he was definitely not complaining.

When he checked his phone later on, after Ahsoka had went home and agreed to a date on Saturday, he found a new text from Barriss.

 

**From Barriss Offee, 8:23 PM**

_Don't put out before the first date, Fett!_

 

He didn't know whether he should throttle her, or thank her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from Hamilton


End file.
